Amor sin limite
by PaolaPacheco1996
Summary: Esta historia es mia publicada en otra cuenta.
1. Paralizada

Sam tiene un accidente en el que su vida llega a correr peligro,queda en estado decoma,y mientras esta en ese estado,tiene un sueño con Freddie,al despertarintenta olvidar el accidente,pero por alguna razon no puede.

Cap: Paralizada  
>*Flashback*<br>Carly, Sam y Freddie, se encontraban haciendo iCarly como de costumbre, cuando Sam, menciono que Freddie, JAMÁS había besado a una chica, lo que hizo poner furioso, avergonzado y triste a cierto castaño, el se preguntaba, el porque ella lo molestaba tanto, pero no encontraba una respuesta lógica, lo único que se le venia a la cabeza era "Cuando una chica molesta mucho a un chico es por que está enamorada de este y viceversa" esta ultima palabra, lo hizo pensar hasta quedarse dormido en el sillón de los Shay, una semana despues, Sam y Freddie, se habia besado, y fue lindo, como ellos dijeron, pero, de lo que no se dieron cuenta, era de que ya no eran los mismo de siempre.  
>*Fin del Flashback*<br>Sam, después del beso, empezó a sentir cosas por Freddie, se mostraba mas vulnerable ante el, y le repetía mas a menudo que Carly NUNCA lo hiba a querer, sin saber que el quería a otra persona, a cierta rubia, de ojos azules, muy temida en la escuela, por profesores y alumnos, aunque el no se hubiese dado cuenta de que esta lo quería también.  
>Un día llegado a la escuela, Sam entró como de costumbre a molestarlo como siempre, pero, al verlo en su casillero, se sonrojó, y se quedó paralizada, observándolo, en ese momento, entró Carly, quien vio a su mejor amiga paralizada, mirando hacia donde estaba Freddie, esta, ya sabia que a su amiga le gustaba el técnico y le dijo que se acercara y le dijera que le gustaba, pero, esta no reaccionaba, Carly pronunció la frase favorita de Sam "tengo tocino" pero ella, la rubia de ojos azules, de la que Freddie se había enamorado, seguía paralizada, observándolo, se veía tan bien "pensaba Sam" y luego, al ver que Carly y Sam lo estaban observando, se les acercó y le dijo que por que esa cara y Sam seguía sin reaccionar, entonces Carly le inventó al castaño que Pete, había invitado otra vez a Sam a salir, lo que hizo poner muy furioso a Freddie, que se fue a su clase y Carly, después de tanto esfuerzo, se rindió y arrastró a su mejor amiga, al salón de clase en donde poco tiempo después esta reaccionaria.<br>Saliendo de la escuela, la rubia le dijo a su mejor amiga, que debia hacer algo, y que despues alcansaria a su amiga en el departamento.  
>*Sam Pov*<br>No puedo creer que me haya paralizado, pensaba, mientras cogia un atajo para ir a la salida de emergencia del Bushwell Plaza, el lugar en donde habia besado por primera vez, el lugar al donde iba a pensar y recordo su beso con el castaño.  
>*Flashback*<br>-Tal vez podriamos- decia Freddie mientras se sacaba ese pensamiendo de la cabeza.  
>-Tal vez podriamos que Freddie- decia yo, -No, olvidalo, no era nada... era solo que pense que podriamos...-<br>Lo interrumpí para decirle -¿besarnos?- la cara de Freddie cambio de miedo a sorpresa, al ver que yo pensaba lo mismo, pero acordamos que seria solo para salir del hoyo "Como que para salir del hoyo? Sam, esto lo quieres hacer desde que lo conociste" -Quien eres y por que te escucho- "Sam, soy tu conciencia y siempre deberias escucharme (con tono de reproche) pero no lo haces" -Ya veo porque no lo hago, no dices nada interezante o cierto, ¿porque dices que qiero besarlo desde que lo conocí? "¿no es cierto? Sam, soy tu conciencia, se todo sobre ti, tu familia y tus amigos..." -a si? mmmmm ¿mi mamá tiene un tatuaje?- "si" -de que- "de un pie" -¿en donde?- "en su pie"-¿como sabes que mi mamá tiene un tatuaje de un pie en su pie?- "Sami, soy tu conciencia se todo sobre ti" -mmmmm bueno, te creo, pero eso de que queria besar a Freddie desde que lo conocí no es cierto- "esta bien Sam, no es cierto" -Ja! lo sabia- despues de pelear cpn mi conciencia, le dije a Freddie que esperaba y luego me besó, fue un beso dulce y tierno, igual a el.  
>*Fin del Flashback*<br>-Hola Sam!, sabia que estarias aqui- escuche, de una voz que conocia muy bien, y esta, me sacó de mis pensamientos, era el tecnico, el, se sentó a mi lado, y comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin sentido, como, el porque mi odio hacia la letra Q, yo solo le decia, que era una tonta O que se creia mucho por tener una colita, luefgo, recibí un mensaje de Carly, este decia.  
>*De: Carly*<br>*Para: Sam*  
>-Sam, espero que estes desocupada, y tambien que vengas a mi casa, estoy muy preocupada, y si ves a Freddie, dile que venga tambien, tengo unas ideas para iCarly-<br>*De: Sam*  
>*Para: Carly*<br>-Ya voy subiendo Carls, y el ñoño viene conmigo-  
>Luego de contestar le dije a Freddie que subieramos a casa de Carly, que ella, estaba muy preocupada, y que queria hablar con nosotros de una idea para iCarly, el solo acintió y me siguió, no dijimos ni una sola palabra en el camino, porque, cada vez que intentaba mirarlo, el me estaba mirando y yo, simplemente me sonrojaba y no decia nada. Al llegar al apartamento de mi mejor amiga, notamos, que casi estaba desolado, llame a mi amiga, y ella me contesto que estaba en el baño, que se demoraba un poco, y que intentáramos no matarnos, esto me iso mucha gracia a mi, tal vez a Freddie no, pero, la verdad no me importaba, me senté en el sillón de los Shay, a ver el show de la vaquita, mientras el, el castaño de ojos color chocolate, se sentaba en la silla roja, de frente al computador, el silencio, se torno de normal a incomodo, hasta que el me dijo:<br>-Vas a salir con Pete no?- y yo le respondí  
>-Eh? de que hablas?- a lo que el cambio de expresion molesta a confusa y de confusa a molesta otra vez<br>-Como que de que hablo Sam, Carly me conto que Pete te habia invitado a salir otra vez y por eso te habias quedado paralizada-; me sonroje muchisimo, no podia creer que se hubiera creido el cuento de Carly, y tampoco que me haya visto paralizada en la escuela, y tampoco, que el estuviera celoso, pero, todo cambio cuando le respondí.  
>-Pues no se si aceptar, aun lo estoy pensando, la verdad me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo- su cara se torno aun mas molesta y me empezó a gritar.<br>-Como que no lo asimilas? vete, vete con el, si te gusta, vete, sal con el y diviertete, y luego, vuelve aca triste y desconsolada, vete, vete-; me sentí extraña, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero, no por recordar como me habia botado Pete, si no, por la forma en como me trataba Freddie, y trate de responderle lo mas claro que pude, sin pensarlo, le dije.  
>-a mi no me gusta Pete, me gustas tu Freddie, me gustas, eres un tonto por no haberte dado cuenta- en ese momento, baja Carly, recien bañada, y me mira, y me dice -Sam, que te sucede?- -Nada Carls, yo, mejor me voy- le respondí con lagrimas en los ojos, y cuando salí, pude oir que Carly, le reprochava a Freddie.<br>*Freddie Pov*  
>Sam me dijo que yo le gustaba? escuche bien? oh Dios mio, y como la trate, debo hablar con ella, pero, Carly no me deja salir, debo decirle algo. -Carly, tengo que irme, debo hablar con Sam- y ella me respondió -Oh no, de aqui no te vas hasta que me expliques que paso- y yo, sin pensar que decia le dije -Sam se enfurecío conmigo, por que le reproche el que Pete, quisiera salir con ella otra vez, para lastimarla y botarla de nuevo, y luego me dijo que a ella, no el gustaba Pete, el que le gustaba era yo, ahora, si me disculpas, debo hablar con ella, aclarar todo y decirle que me gusta, adios Carly- Yo, solo vi que carly se sentó en el sillon, y me vio salir.<br>Habian 2 lugares, en donde sam podia estar, detras de los licuados locos y en la salida de emergencia, busqué en en los dos lugares, y no la encontré, demonios pensé, si Carly no me hubiera detenido, la hubiera alcanzado, tal vez, este, en su casa, caminé lo mas rapido que pude, y pude ver una silueta de una chica, llorando, al frente de la casa de Sam, en un parque, la chica estaba sentada en una banca, llorando desconsoladamente, ella, tenia unos rulos hermosos, caian sobre sus piernas, las cuales estaban recogidas cerca a su rostro, me acerqué mas, y pude ver, que ella, la chica que estaba llorando era Sam, su Sam.  
>-Sam?- dije, ella solo levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules estaban rojos e inchados de tanto llorar, me sentí culpable, y me intente acercar para disculparme y le dije -Sam, lo siento, enserio, no quise decir eso, me sentia... tenia celos, de verte con otro chico- cuando dije esto, Sam me miró confundida, y yo le termine de decir -Sami, tu me gustas- Sam se sonrojo, tanto que no se podian reconocer sus ojos, esos ojos azules, en los que me perdia, me perdia tanto, que me daban ganas de besarla "hazlo" que?, quien eres? "soy tu conciencia, y te digo que si quieres besarla, pues hazlo" no, como se te ocurre eso, ella me mataria "claro que no, ya te dijo que le gustas, y ella nos gusta, besala" esta bien; termine de hablar con mi conciencia, 5 segundos despues, Yo estaba besando a Sam, y esta, me correspondia el beso.<p> 


	2. Recuerdos

*General Pov*

Carly se encontraba en el sillon, viendo la vaquita sobre hielo, y recordando como Sam le habia dicho a Carly, que estaba enamorada de Freddie, y este le habia confesado que estaba enamorado de Sam, pero jamas le iba a decir, por qe el sabia qe la rubia, nunca le corresponderia, asi qe se qedo callado y jamas dijo nada, sin enterarse de qe su rubia amiga lo amaba en secreto.

*Carly Pov*

Recuerdo perfectamente como Sam me confesó qe le gustaba Freddie, estabamos en mi cuarto y Sam estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa diria yo, pero bueno, al fin ella me contó.

*Flashback*

-Sam, ya dime qe es lo qe es lo qe te pasa, has estado muy nerviosa ultimamente, te distraes mucho, habla ya, y sacate ese cogin de la boca,- -esta bien carls, pero tienes qe prometer qe JAMAS le diras a alguien, y menos a Benson-, esta bien Sam, pero ahora dime... -no Carls, juramento de tobillo- -espera espera, dime qe no cambiaste las calificaciones otra vez- -no Carly no es eso, ahora, juramento de tobillo- *hacen el juramento de tobillo* -bien, ahora cuentame- esta bien, estoy ...- -estas qe Sam-me gusta un chico, ya lo dije-Sam ¿enserio? qien es, sueltalo estamos entre amigas-ya dejame terminar-okey (resignada)-esta bien, el chico qe me gusta es...-aja (interezada)-Carly-lo siento-es...-es- es Benson- -¿QUE? es broma ¿verdad?-no Carly no es broma, me gusta el ñoño-wao, eso, no me lo esperaba, felicidades amiga, pero, ¿como paso?-no lo se, pero, ya te dije a NADIE okey?-okey-

-¿Que es lo qe nadie se debe enterar?- oi una voz grave, era la de Freddie estava escuchando, y vi como Sam, cmbiaba su cara de relajada a a sustada, pensando qe Freddie habia escuchado todo, y Sam le preguntó a Freddie -Fredbobo, ¿escuchaste TODO?- el respondio con cara extraña -no, Sam, solo escuche qe nadie debia saber- -oh menos mal, te conviene qe solo eso hayas escuchado oiste Benson?- -am si Sam, pero no se por qe me dices eso- -solo olvida qe oiste el ultimo pedazo de la converzacion, entendiste?- dijo mi amiga amenazandolo, pues, ella pensaba, qe si el se enteraba, la iba a tratar diferente y se iba a alejar de ella.

*Fin del Flashback*

Pobre Sam, tuvo miedo de qe la rechazara, ella siempre ha tenido miedo a eso, todos sus novios la han botado, por su actitud o por qe simplemente nunca la qisieron, tenia miedo, miedo a qe la lastimasen otra vez, y Freddie lo qe iso fue hecharselo en cara, ella no se esperaba eso de el, realmente la lastimó, pero bueno, Freddie se le va a declarar, le va a decir qe la ama, recuerdo como me lo dijo a mi, me dijo qe le gustaba Sam.

*Flashback*

Carly, Carly, oia decir a mi mejor amigo, qe e ntraba en mi casa, yo, bajé de mi habitacion a ver, qe era , lo qe sucedia -Qe pasa freddie?- le dije, el se qedó callado, creo qe pensaba retirarse, pero no lo dejé, le dije -Freddie cuentame, recuerdas nuestra promesa? NO MAS SECRETOS -el se qedó mirandome y me dijo -okey te dire, pero no le digas a Nadie y nadie es a nadie, eso incluye a Sam, esto qeda entre los dos- -pero Freddie sam es..- el no me dejó terminar pues me inturrumpío para ddecirme -ENTRE LOS DOS- y yo, resignada le dije -esta bien no le dire a nadie- y el me dijo -a nadie?- -a nadie- le respondí, -pero, ahora cuentame, qe sucede- el, se qedo callado, supongo qe no encontraba palabras, hasta qe por fin me dijo -me gusta una chica- y yo le dije -hay qe lindo, pero, espero qe no sea yo por qe Freddie, ya hablamos de esto, y sabes qe...- el no me dejó hablar otra vez, cuando me dijo -Es Sam- y yo, me qede plasmada, de ver qe mis mejores amigos se amaban y no se decian nada -QUE?- fue lo unico qe pude decir, el me respondio que no supo cuando paso, solo qe sucedio y hacia era, yo le aconceje qe se le declarara, y el me respondio -No Carly, ella me romperia el brazo, si le dijera-

*Fin del Flashback*

Aun no entiendo como paso, mis mejores amigos se habian enamorado frente a mis narices y yo, ni siqiera me habia dado cuenta ahora, deben estar o peleando o besandose, uno nunca se espera algo normal de parte de ellos, pero, asi es su relacion, su amistad, aunqe creo qe ya no mas.


	3. Novios

*General Pov*

La lluvia se habia apoderado de Seattle, pero, Sam y Freddie, seguan caminando, agarrados de la mano, por todo el parqe, la gente los miraba extrañados y luego les sonreian, una niña, de unos 12 años, qe iba distraida caminando, se chocó con ellos dos, pero, ya no iban agarrados de la mano, ahora, el brazo de Freddie, rodeaba la cintura de la rubia, al verlos la niña, gritó -¡SEDDIE!- lo qe iso qe la gente qe estaba alrededor caminando, se conmocionara y los rodeara, Sam y Freddie se asustaron, el castaño agarró a su chica de la mano y la sacó corriedo de la gente alborotada. Cuando al fin pararon de correr, al darse cuenta qe estaban ya muy lejos del parqe, Freddie vio qe la rubia tenia la mirada un poco molesta, y le preguntó.

F-Sam, estas molesta por lo qe sucedió hace unos minutos?- la chica rubia, se limitó a negar con la cabeza, y su amigo (si amigo, mis qeridos lectoreas, aun no son novios, Freddie es muy olvidadizo? naa, solo qe la historia esta, siendo llevada a un lugar qe ni uds se lo esperan) entonces le preguntó -Que es lo tienes?- la rubia, alzó su mirada, qe hasta ese momento tenia en el piso y le dijo reprochandole.

S-Es solo qe desde qe nos besamos en el parqe ¡NO ME HAS PEDIDO SER TU NOVIA!- dandole peqeños y suaves golpes en el pecho, ya Freddie reaccionando (un poco despistado no creen?) le dijo

F-Ah, era eso... bno, Señorita Pucket, qiere ser la novia del rey de los nerds?- dijo co tono elegante, ella, solo sonrio y dijo.

S- Yo no seré la novia del rey de los nerds- a este comentario, Freddie puso mala cara, ante esto, Sam le sonrio y le contestó -Yo seré la novia de Freddie Benson, MI rey de los nerds- el castaño, de ojos color chocolate, se limitó a sonreir, la abrazó tiernamente, y luego, la beso, su primer beso como novios, era tan dulce, pero, debian seguir su camino hasta el Buchwell Plaza, al llegar, el asqeroso portero (ya saben a qe me refero con asqeroso no?), les dijo.

L- Salgan de mi piso, y no peleen mas... no estan peleando, estan... agarrados de las manos? qe mundo subalterno es este.

Sam y Freddie se sonrieron, y estallaron en risas, hasta el apartamento de Carly, habiendo oido el comentario de aqel portero berrugoso.

*Sam Pov*

Cuando entramos al departamento de Carly, noté qe ella estaba arriba, asi qe le dije a Freddie -oye, qe tal si le hacemos una Broma a Carly?- y el, me miro con ua cara extrañada y me dijo.

F-Como cual sam- hay esa voz... consentrate pensé y le sonrei malisiosamente y le dije, -qe tal... qe cuando baje ella vea qe tu y yo estamos teniendo una pelea, tonta claro esta, no se, sobre el jamon o algo asi... umm jamon...CONSENTRATE volvi a pensar, y nos vamos acercando mas y mas, aun gritandonos y luego... simplemente nos besamos- le dije picaramente, el me sonrio, y para mi sorpresa, aceptó mi plan, era la mejor manera de decircelo, creo yo, bno, para ella enterarse, es mejor asi, oimos a Carly bajar y empezamos a gritarnos, manteniendo una distancia adecuada, para asi, poder besarnos.

*Carly Pov*

Oí qe habian abierto y cerrado la puerta, pensé qe habia sido un ladron, pero, luego pensé qe podrian ser Sam y Freddie y mis sospechas se habian confirmado, cuando baje y los vi pelear, ella le decia a Freddie -ERES UN TONTO, LO SABIAS Y YO FUI UAN TONTA POR CREERTE!- (ya se es confuso por lo qe puse del jamon, pero, era un pelea finjida) -¡CHICOS!- les grité, pero no se detenian, mas bn se acercaban mas y mas, sin darme cuanta, cerre los ojos un minuto, y sorpesivamente no oi mas gritos, cuando los abrí, para mi sorpresa, ellos se estaba besando, -¡CHICOS!- les grité, se separaron suavemente y yo tenia cara de Shock, al ver, primero, qe se habian besado despues de una gran discucion, segundo, cuando se separaron Sam y Freddie sonrieron, tercero, seguian como si nada ubiera pasado, se agarraron de las manos y se fueron a la cosina, y cuarto?... bno, no habia cuarto, reaccioné y miré a Sam y a Freddie con cara de ¿QE PASO AQI? y Sam se limitó a contestarme

S- Carlotta Shay, qiero anunciarte qe el jover Freddie Benson, tu y mi mejor amigo es mi novio desde hace media hora- yo, al escuchar mi nombre completo le dije -No me digas Carlo...- cai en cuenta de lo qe me habia dicho, despues de decir mi nombre completo y le dije -¿Novios? ¿enserio? pero ¿y esa discucion?- Sam me sonrio y me dijo.

S- Demaciadas preguntas Shay, primero, si somos novios, segundo, si es enserio y tercero la pelea fue una forma de decirtelo, realmente esa no era una pelea real- me dijo mi amiga, ella termino de hablar y fui corriendo a abrazarla, eran la pareja mas esperada por muchos, eso me incluye, aunqe secretamente, yo estaba feliz por qe aunqe no me hubiera dado cuenta, ellos se enamoraron y serian felices, por qe ellos se lo merecen. 


	4. Ahora comprendo

*Sam Pov*

Se acercaba mi primera cita con Freddie, a ese chico yo lo amo, pero bueno, ahora debo alistarme, le diré a Carly qe me ayude.

*En casa de los hermanos Shay*

S:-Carly! ya llegué-

C: -Oola Sam- me dijo bajando las escaleras.

S:-Carly... em.. yo- le dije tartamudeando

C:-Qieres qe te ayude a arreglarte para tu cita ¿cierto?- Baya si qe me conoce.

S:-Si, ¿Podras?- le dije suplicando... ya se Sam Puckett suplicando? es algo qe no se ve todos los dias.

C:-Claro qe si amiga, sube, vamos a mi habitacion-

*Carly arreglo a Sam para su cita, le prestó una blusa de rayas, con una falda azul con negro (N/A: este es el link .) y unos zapatos negros con tacon.

C:-Estas lista- con cara de satisfaccion, me mire al espejo y hasta yo me sorprendí, parecia... Melanie.

S:- Wao Carly, no paresco yo (N/A: si creen qe Sam esta OoC, ya veran el por qe, sigan leyendo) Gracias amiga- la abracé y luego, se oyó un toqe en la puerta.

C:-Ya vo, debe ser Freddie Sam, escondete- me dijo mi amiga muy convencida de qe todo iba a salir bn. Yo, le ise caso, y me escondí serca de la habitacion de espencer, y empesé a escuchar la conversacion.

F:-Sam está lista?- escuche a Freddie e inmediatamente recorde un poco del plan de Carly, lo escucharé y veré como sale (Poco a poco les contaré cual es el plan, paciencia)

C:-Estas seguro de qe viniste por Sam?- dijo Carly coqetamente, estaba qe me reia, encantaria ver la cara de Freddie en este momento, pero, me limite a escuchar.

F:-Si Carly, vine a buscar a Sam- lo escuche con sierto tono de extrañez, ahora recuerdo bn el plan de Carly.

*Flashback*

C:-Oye Sam, sabes, tengo una idea, asi sabemos si Freddie te qiere o no- dijo mi castaña amiga, con sierto tono suspicaz.

S:-Gracias- le dije sarcasticamente.

C:-Es enserio amiga, dejame contarte- ella, empezó su historia llena de drama y traicion.

Al fin terminó su historia (JA! creyeron qe les contaria? PUES NO! esperen un poco) acepté sin mas remedio, por qe si no, haria una pataleta com la qe ise, cuando intente convenserla de qe ingresara al concurso de belleza, pero, esa es otra historia, bueno, volvemos a la realidad, mejor sigo escuchando.

*Flashback*

C:-Oye Sam, sabes, tengo una idea, asi sabemos si Freddie te qiere o no- dijo mi castaña amiga, con sierto tono suspicaz.

S:-Gracias- le dije sarcasticamente.

C:-Es enserio amiga, dejame contarte- ella, empezó su historia llena de drama y traicion.

Al fin terminó su historia (JA! creyeron qe les contaria? PUES NO! esperen un poco) acepté sin mas remedio, por qe si no, haria una pataleta com la qe ise, cuando intente convenserla de qe ingresara al concurso de belleza, pero, esa es otra historia, bueno, volvemos a la realidad, mejor sigo escuchando.

*Fin Flashback*

C:-Hay Freddie por qe te resistes ah? yo se qe aun me amas- qe buena actriz pense yo.

F:-Carly basta, a ti te qiero como una hermana, creo qe jamas me gustaste, solo fue algo qe qise creer, ahora, por favor dile a Sam qe la estoy esperando- dijo un poco molesto.

Escuche a Carly llorar falsamente,pero, como el nunca la habia visto llorar, se lo creyó.

C:-Freddie... por qe me haces esto?- vi como Carly entró y se sento en el sofa, seguia de Freddie qe la abrazó, si no supiera qe es un plan, le habria hecho una llave a Freddie (asi es, la vieja Sam), luego lo escuche decir.

F:-Carly, no qiero lastimarte enserio, pero, yo amo a Sam, con todo mi corazon, (se qe suena muy cursi XD) se qe suena muy cursi y todo, pero, enserio no qiero perderla-.

Luego escuche como Carly estayó en risa, diciendo.

C:-No puedo creer qe me creiste, sabia qe era buena actriz, pero, no para tanto, anda Sam sal ya, qedo demostrado qe te qiere-.

F:-Como asi, qe sucede-.

S:-Fue todo un plan, qe inventó Carly, para ver si realmente me qerias, y qedó demostrado el punto-.

F:-Oh, ya entiendo, bueno, pero... por qe lo isiseron- dijo sin darse cuenta de lo bonita qe estaba ¬¬

C:-Pues, ya te dijimos qeriamos ver si realmente qerias a Sam, te diré, este era el plan, Sam se escondia en un lugar de la casa, para espiarnos, yo, fingiaa estar lastimada, por la razon qe era qe tu qerias salir con sam, y finjir sentirme triste y hacerte sentir mal, asi veriamos, si qerias a Sam, o solo jugabas ccon ella, y al yo decirte todo lo qe te dije, y mi punto qedó emostrado-.

Mientras Carly hablaba, Freddie se dio cuenta de lo realmente hermoza qe se veia Sam.

F:-Ok, ya entendí, pero, hay algo qe qiero decir-

C:-Claro, dilo-

F:-Wao Sam, te ves realmente HERMOSA-.

S:-Gracias... pero, a buena hora ¬¬-

F:-Bueno, lo siento, estaba confundido,y me parece bn qe isieran todo esto, por qe asi qedo demostrado de qe en verdad te qiero- dijo sonrojandose un poco... awww se veia tan lindo asi, con su traje (link .com/od/unstoppable/ig/Unstoppable-Premiere-Photos/Nathan-K), bno, es hora qe nos vallamos.

S:-Yo creo qe es hora de qe nos vallamos, a nuestra cita :)-

F:-Si Sam, tienes razon, debemos irnos a nuestra cita- dijo mirandome coqetamente.

C:-Okey chicos, qe les vaya muy bn, y ojala no se pongan a pelear-.

F:-No lo haremos, adios, Carly-

Y luego salimos hacia el pastel de qeso, ahi estubimos una hora, comiendo las mejores tartas de qeso de este mundo, estabamos apunto de besarnos, cuando, escuche a mi mama decir.

P:-Sam, no e puedes hacer esto, despierta ya, abre los ojos, si no, te desconectaran- escuche qe decia mi madre, llorando? qe es lo qe sucede, despues, la imagen de Freddie y yo apunto de besarnos, desaparecio, abrio los ojos lentamente, y la luz me segó cuando pude ver, estaba en una habitacion blanca, mi madre estaba al lado mio, llorando, pero ya no de tristeza, ahora de felicidad, habia despertado, y me dijo.

P:-Sam, gracias, despertaste-

S:-Mama, qe paso, por qe estoy en un hospital, y por qe estas llorando, se supone qe las Puckett JAMAS lloran, qe pasó-

P:-Bueno demonio, ya qe no recuerdas, tuviste un accidente hace casi un mes y estubiste en coma, y me dijeron qe te iban a desconectar si no despertabas, y no podia permitir eso, asi qe, se me salieron unas peqeñas lagrimas, eso es todo.-

S:-Ahora concuerda todo, eso no debia ser real, no podia ser real, eso, jamas debe suceder-.

P:-De qe hablas hija?- me dijo con tono extrañado.

S:-Es qe tuve un sueño, mientras el coma, y todo eso, pero, ese sueño jamas sucederá-

P:-Dicen qe los sueños en estado de coma, son los qe realmente, demuestan lo qe sientes y todo eso, pero, yo no creo esas patrañas, simplemente no debe ser sierto- con tono e seguridad.

S:-Si... ese sueño no debe ser verdad, olvidaré qe exisitio y olvidaremos todo esto del accidente okey?-

P:-Okey, ahora si me disculpas, hay un lindo doctor por aya, adios Sam- dijo acercandose a la puerta.

S:-Adios mama-

Simplemente, ese sueño debia ser olvidado, yo soñe con Freddie? no.. claro qe no, aunqe, esos labios... SAM! CONSENTRATE! el ñoño no te gusta, pero, por qe pienso eso, eso como si... NO EL ÑOÑO NO TE PUEDE GUSTAR!


	5. El proyecto 1 parte

Cap 5: El proyecto parte 1

*Sam Pov*

Ya había salido del hospital, y mi madre y yo habíamos acordado no decirle a nadie, y olvidarse de todo lo sucedido, yo por mi parte inventaria que estube aburrida y qe solo lei el Oso Juancho I, Oso Juancho II, Oso Juancho III y El Regreso del Oso Juancho, le inventará a Carly y a Freddie algunas cosas obviando lo del accidente ¡Ya se! diria que en la carretera habia un accidente, si, contaria, solo eso y nada mas, todo quedaba en el olvido... pero por alguna razon no podia olvidar el sueño.

Ahora volveria a la escuela, aun tengo algunos moretones del accidente, pero solo en las piernas, unos pantalones, facilmente los tapan. ¡Ay no! primer dia de escuela despues del verano, era demaciaso bueno para ser verdad, yo no queria volver, yo solo queria quedarme en casa viendo tv y comiendo grasitos, pero, no se podia!, en 2 dias regresaba a la escuela y las preguntas de Carly me invadirian.

*1er dia de clase* *Sam Pov*

C:- Sam!-

S:- Hey Carls-

C:- Como te fue en el viaje?-

S:- pues estube aburrida, haste me lei 4 libros-

C:- Jajjajajajaj Sam Puckett leyendo libros? jajajajaja-

S:- Si-

C:- Cuales? no crei que hablaras enserio-

S:- Oso Juancho I, Oso Juancho II, Oso Juancho III y El Regreso del Oso Juancho-

C:- No pensé que hablaras enserio-

En ese momento llegó Freddwina

F:- Ola chicas-

O:- Frednub-

C:- ¡Sam! Ola Freddie como estas- _hay tan dulce como siempre, odio eso de ella_

F:- Bien Carly, genial por que las encontré-

C: - Hay que bn Freddie :) hace rato no te veia por lo de tu viaje, me dejaron sola, y luego Spencer salio con que debiamos ir a Yakima-

S:- Otra vez? tu abuelo esta loco-

F:- ¡Sam!-

C:- Tranquilo Freddie, Sam tiene razon-

S:- Gracias ¬¬

C:- Bueno, volviendo al tema central cuentame como te fue en tu viaje Sam-

S:- ¡Oh! pues, Carls que te contaré nos fuimos en carro en la mitad del camino habia un accidente, llegamos a la finca del novio de mi mama, me la pasé aburrida, no habian chicos lindos, me la pasé enserrada en el cuarto viendo tv, comiendo gracitos y durmiendo, y luego mi mama se pelio con el novio terminaron y volvimos hace como 3 dias- _si que se mentir XD_

C:- Oh! pues tal vez... mmm no se, fue muy resumido ¿NO HABIAN CHICOS LINDOS? O.O _jaja la engañé._

S:- No ¿puedes creerlo?-

C:- Wao, no duraria ni un dia si no ubiera a quien ver- _por fortuna, yo si tuve a quien ver jaja Freddo... ALEJA ESAS IDEAS DE TU RUBIA CABEZA! _

S:- Si... bno, cambiando de tema, tienes tu horario?-

C:- Si, miralo, sigo sin entender por que nos cambian el horario cada verano-

F:- Ni yo-_ Hay ya metio la cuchareta._

S:- Oh! Sigues hay Fredñoño, pense que te habias ido- _Realmente, ya sabia que estaba hay, mama no deja ir a sus presas tan facilmente :D._

F:- Oh! Sam, admite que me amas-_ Oh ñoño tonto, eso quisieras._

S:- Ñyeeeeeeee-

F:- Ñyeeeeeeee-

C:- CHICOS!

S y F:- Lo siento- _la verdad es que no. _( se miran, y luego se cachetean el uno al otro, como si nada )

C:- Bueno comparemos horarios-

S:- Si, como sea-

F:- Pues, yo tengo clases con Hogward y uds?-

C:- Yo con Brigs y sus bubies puntiagudas-

S:- Yo... no se ni me intereza-

C:- Sam! podrias por lo menos mirar el horario?

S:- Ash esta bn- _POR QUE! me toca con el ñoño... genial ¬¬ aunque, podré molestarlo mas tiempo buajajaja - _NOOOOOOOOOOO!-

C:- Que pasa Sam?-

S:- Tengo con Hogward-

C:- Y eso que?-

S:- Que me toca con el ñoño-

C:- Ammm-

S:- Lunes + Hogward + el ñoño = MALA SEMANA-_ y eso que no entiendo mate, eso demuestra que soy buena en todo._

F:- Que quieres decir-

S:- Crei que entendias mate-_ Y como era de esperese, el ñoño no entendio._

F:- La entiendo, pero, tus calculos no... explicate-

S:- HAY!- dije suspirado - Pues que iniciaré mal todas las semanas y me tendré que desquitar con alguien- dije mirandolo asecinamente, el solo corrio a lo lejos _sabia desicion, aunque ambos sabemos de que eso no sirve de nada... _Y como todos lo esperaban, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba tirado en el suelo, y yo ensima de el, haciendole una llave inglesa.

F:- No Sm! no, no me pegues no!-

C:- Sam ya basta- dijo acercandose resignada a que no nos ibamos a separa sin intervencion de ella.

S:- Esta bn, me desquiteré en clase-

F:- Carly- _Tonto jaja el sabe que lo haré._

C:- Sam, prometeme que Freddie entrará y saldrá ileso de su clase-

S:- No prometo nada- _realmente, nunca lo hago, es como prometer que no me comeré el jamon del refrí de Carly._

C:- Sam!-

S:- Hay esta bn-_ ajaja crucé los dedos._

*Suena el timbre y cada uno se va a su clase*

*Con Hogward*

H:- Muy bn, delincuentes, sientense, les asignaré pareja para un proyecto escolar, que luego explicaré, este compañero no se puede cambiar y lo tendran todo el semestre- si no quisiera saber con quien me iba a tocar no me ubiera molestado en ponerme a escuchar- Laven con... Saven, Carrigan con... Cosgrove, Benson- vi como los ojos del tonto se iluminaron, pero, se palideció al escuchar con quien le tocaba, y yo, rogaba en mi mente _por favor que no me toque con el, por favor que no me toque con el_- con Puckett-

F y S:- ¿Que! ¿Por que?_ por que rayos siempre tenemos que decir lo mismo, al mismo tiempo._

H:- Por que yo lo digo-

F:- Oh rayos-

S:- Si, yo tampoco esto muy contenta tonto-

H:- Puckett, Benson, callense... bueno, donde iba... a si, Carsony Kress, bueno, son todas las parejas y...-

*Suena el timbre (o campana o como sea no se como se dira en su pais... la cosa es riiiiiiiiiiiing)*

H:- La siguiente case les explico su proyecto-

**¿Que será ese proyecto tan importante? El proximo cap lo sabrás**

**Acepto criticas, criticas constructivas, insultos, ideas, todo lo que se les ocurra.**

**Es muy probable qe me demore un poquito es subir los capitulos, puesto que tengo muchas cosas en el colegio... y pues, qiero entregar lo qe tengo a tiempo, y pues, tambien es qe me da pereza transcribir lo qe tengo, en un cuaderno, tengo la historia hasta el capitulo 9 pero arranque las hojas de mi cuaderno, y no se que las ise, las buscaré para transcribir.**

**Sin mas.**

**PaolaHitachiin-Hikaru**


End file.
